


hormonal

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: Dee finds a way to get back at Dennis





	hormonal

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is gross and due to its content it should not be viewed by anybody

“Fuck, Dee. Your tits are getting so big.”

“I thought you said-- _ah_ \--that I was getting fat.”

“That was before I saw your great new rack.”

Dennis moves to take one of her nipples--red and swollen from the hormones--into his mouth and giving her a gentle bite. Dee hisses. He pulls back.

“I never thought I’d be into a pregnant chick, but I gotta tell you sis…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re fucking hot,” he says, his voice a little tight. Dee’s thinking the same thing about him, although she’d never admit it. All her senses are heightened and the pregnancy hormones have got her horny as hell.  It’s so bad she even considered banging Charlie in a moment of desperation.

She can’t wait to get Dennis’s dick inside her.

“Hurry up,” Dee says, reaching down to give her brother’s cock a few quick strokes. She guides him to her entrance and then she’s sinking down and she’s moaning and he is, too.

Dee leans forward, rocking her hips against his slowly, searching for the perfect angle, until she’s face-to-face with Dennis, who’s busy hungrily staring at her breasts and trying to urge her to start moving with these little thrusts. She stays still and lets him rut, enjoying the feeling of his cock grazing her G-spot.

They stay like this until Dee can no longer ignore the pull of her building orgasm and grinds down against him until suddenly they’re both there on the edge and she’s leaning down to whisper in Dennis’s ear.

“It’s yours.”

And then she’s cumming, hard, and the world goes a little fuzzy. She comes back to her senses just in time to see the horrified look on Dennis’s face as he starts to cum.

After his cock gives its last few jerks inside her, Dee rolls off him and turns away, reaching for the towel on the end of the bed. He just stays there gaping at her.

“You’re not serious, right, Dee?”

She doesn’t answer, just lets the question hang in the air.

“Dee?”

**Author's Note:**

> She's lying but he doesn't need to know that


End file.
